Power Trip
by dement
Summary: For years, it’s been the same routine. Kaneda says jump, Tetsuo asks how high. KanedaTetsuo slash, contains strong language.


**AN:** Haven't wrote an Akira fic in a while…inspired by an Akira AMV with the song 'Johnny' by System of a Down. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** For years, it's been the same routine. Kaneda says jump, Tetsuo asks how high. KanedaTetsuo slash, contains strong language.

* * *

**Power Trip**

* * *

For years, it had been the same routine. The same old song and dance. Kaneda says jump, Tetsuo asks how high. Kaneda says steal a bike from the Clowns, Tetsuo does it with a smile on his face (replaced by bruises the next morning).

Tetsuo doesn't question, doesn't protest. He knows that if he does, he'll get kicked out of the gang, and _then_ who'll he turn to, considering he ain't got any other friends?

That doesn't stop him from wanting to plant a fist in Kaneda's smug, arrogant face on occasion, though. Like now, for instance, when he's being dragged up to Kaneda's dorm room after a few hours at the Harukiya.

The place is a mess, as always, stinks of sweat and stale air but Tetsuo doesn't care much, doesn't notice much because before he has time to think, Kaneda's pushed him down on the bed and stuck his hand down his pants.

"K-Kaneda, the fuck're you doing?" he near-shouts, ignoring how squeaky his voice is all of a sudden. Kaneda giggles, Tetsuo swears on his mother's grave he does, and leans over Tetsuo, an irritating leer on his face and Tetsuo's annoyed because Kaneda's got him pinned down and as usual, he's too fucking weak to do anything about it.

"What's it look like?" he grins, words slurred as he bites at Tetsuo's neck like a freaking vampire (leaving a mark that'll be hell to explain to the others tomorrow). Tetsuo can smell the cheap booze on the other boy's breath, the cigarette smoke stench on his jacket that inevitably clings to his clothes after going to the Harukiya, and it's making him feel sick, especially combined with the damned heat of the room.

"Besides, you want this, doncha? I seen you lookin' at me, Tetsuo, you want me so bad," he giggles again, smugly, probably loving the attention like the egotistical bastard he is, and Tetsuo doesn't deny it because yeah, maybe he's been…noticing Kaneda more lately, maybe he's been seeing something he's never seen before, but…that doesn't mean he wants a fucking handjob off the guy when he's completely shitfaced!

Tetsuo doesn't get a chance to speak his mind, though because Kaneda's jerking him off now (his hands are cold and clammy and Tetsuo shivers a little) and clumsily pushing his lips against Tetsuo's and even though it's possibly the worst handjob he's ever going to get anything's good when you've never got any before and _oh fuck oh god oh fucking hell…_

Tetsuo sees a flash of white light and it's over, Kaneda's wiping his hand on the bedsheets and Tetsuo wants nothing more than to kill the fucking bastard, shoot him, drop something heavy on him, anything.

Kaneda gives him an unreadable look before leaving with a smirk and a wink and Tetsuo knows the bastard's too drunk to remember this in the morning but Tetsuo's gonna have to live with the memory for the rest of his life, thanks a bunch you dick.

He leaves and Tetsuo knows that no matter how much he may want Kaneda, one day he's gonna kill him and laugh, laugh so hard he might choke and die too.

* * *

It's a year after that night, and the memory still lurks in Tetsuo's mind like a virus, showing up in his dreams occasionally, leaving Tetsuo to wake with a bitter taste in his mouth and a need for a cold shower.

But now it's different. Now it's Tetsuo looking down on Kaneda with a big-ass fucking grin on his face because he's got more power than Kaneda now, and it feels so fucking _good _that he might just explode from the sensation.

Kaneda glares up at him, laser gun in one hand, and he looks so different to the guy who jerked Tetsuo off all those months back and Tetsuo smirks, debating whether to tell Kaneda just what he did that night, just so he can laugh at the look of disgust on the other's face.

So he does. But he doesn't get a repulsed look, no…instead, is that a blush he spies? Tetsuo finds this hilarious, and the fact that Kaneda isn't denying anything makes Tetsuo certain he remembers every minute of it.

"Aw, does little Kaneda have a crush?" he taunts, loving this, because now Kaneda's even more powerless.

"Like hell I do!" is the angry response. "People do freaky shit when they're wasted, dumbass!" Tetsuo laughs even harder.

"Bet you loved it though, didn't you? Bet you'd get off if I told you to get on your knees and suck, bitch, wouldn't you?" he shouts, grinning madly. Kaneda's getting more pissed off by the second (blushing harder too, much to Tetsuo's amusment) and the whole thing's probably the funniest thing Tetsuo's seen since he killed Yamagata at the Harukiya. He always knew Kai had a thing for the lanky bastard, but watching the little guy nearly break down was fucking priceless. Tetsuo only wished he had it on film.

"Screw you, bastard!" Kaneda's hand is twitching on the trigger whole body trembling with barely suppressed rage, and Tetsuo knows he's asking for it but he just can't help himself.

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" he leers. "Better yet, if it was the other way around, right, Kaneda?!" he yells down to the other boy. Kaneda snarls and fires the laser gun, and Tetsuo has to lift his arms to shield himself, all traces of humour gone as he goes in for the kill.

Everything's pretty good until some giant space station fires a laser and Tetsuo's right arm gets ripped off.

After that it pretty much sucks.


End file.
